Oscuridad latente
by Exspectanti
Summary: Al parecer el viejo Grácovitz está de vuelta y con un nuevo amigo, el Barón Candado (OC) ambos intentarán sabotear una recepción en el castillo de Peach de ciertos invitados de un reino lejano pero... ¿querrán algo más?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **¡Tengo carcajadas!**

Estaba siendo un día tranquilo en el Reino Champiñón, había pasado ya un año desde que el poder de la Estrella Oscura había sido apaciguado y su respiraba calma por todas partes. Excepto en las profundidades del Bosque del Hoyuelo…

Una corriente de aire negro avanzaba entre los árboles, apenas flotaba, más bien se arrastraba por el suelo como si le flaquearan las fuerzas, o a lo mejor iba pensando la manera en que lo derrotaron y en cómo iba a hacérselo pagar. De repente un candado negro cayó de la nada cerca de él y un rayo negro salió de la cerradura impactándole de lleno, la masa de aire empezó a compactarse hasta adquirir una forma sólida, una capa roja y unos anteojos se dejaron ver de nuevo acompañados de una sonrisa siniestra

\- -¡Ji ji ji ji ji! ¡Grácovitz ha vuelto!-reía él en voz alta-.

-Sí, ha vuelto.-corroboró una voz a sus espaldas-.

La criatura de piel verde giró perplejo y se encontró un encapuchado, a pesar de no poder verle la cara él notó como lo miraba de arriba abajo en silencio.

-Vaya, vaya, vayaaaaa… no sabía que fuera tan curioso.

-Lo eres, lo eres, amigo mío. Por ese motivo estás ahora aquí. Quisiera pedirte un favor.

-¿Un fa-fa-favor?-dijo el hombrecillo mientras se ponía a dar vueltas ondeando su capa alrededor del encapuchado-Grácovitz no hace favores a gente que no conoce.

El otro hombre se inclinó ligeramente como si le hiciera una reverencia.

\- Mil perdones, ¿dónde habrán ido a parar mis modales? Soy el barón Candado y al igual que tú, yo también vengo de muy lejos.

\- Interesanteeeeee, dime extranjero, ¿qué quieres?

El hombre sonrió debajo de su capucha.

\- Solo quiero tu ayuda y que cooperes conmigo, nada más. Saldrás bien parado, te lo aseguro…

\- Oooooooooh, interesante me gustan los chollos. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Fácil. Mañana en el castillo de Peach se celebrará una fiesta por la alianza con un reino vecino. Hay una fuente en el patio hecha a imagen y semejanza de la princesa, solo quiero que coloques esto allí. Asegúrate de hacerlo mientras todos estén presentes.

El hombre chascó los dedos y un candado negro apareció en su mano.

\- Un momento… ¿el Castillo de Peach?

\- El mismo, tan solo limítate a dejarlo encima del rostro de la estatua y deja el resto al candado.

El Barón le lanzó el pequeño artilugio y Grácovitz lo cogió al vuelo, pesaba bastante según el hombrecillo.

\- Ah y una última cosa, procura que ese par de hermanos entrometidos no nos agüen la fiesta, ¿entendido?

\- Por supuesto-aseguró el hombrecillo-al fin y al cabo… ¡Tengo ira contra ellos!

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado, el encapuchado se adentró más en el bosque y Grácovitz se puso en camino al castillo de Peach candado en mano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Carruaje a la vista**

Era radiante en la ciudad champiñón, la gente paseaba por las calles y compraba en los centros comerciales, la tienda de té estaba abarrotada de toads que solos o en familia disfrutaban de una taza de té real caliente. La paz se extendía más allá del lago de la ciudad hasta el castillo de Peach donde un grupo de toads obreros trabajaban decorando el castillo sin descanso; colgaban banderines y cintas decorativas a los torreones, podaban setos, movían cajas de un lugar a otro, barrían el suelo del interior del castillo y limpiaban la vidriera de la entrada del palacio.

La sala del trono estaba casi vacía, solo quedaba una muchacha. La chica era rubia, con una larga melena, su tez era blanca y sus ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa de campana y una pequeña corona dorada descansaba en su cabeza.

La joven estaba limpiando con un plumero rosa el trono cuando una voz la interrumpió a sus espaldas.

-¡Santo koopa, princesa! ¿Qué hace usted limpiando? ¿No le dije que nos lo dejara todo a nosotros? Creí haberle dicho al señor Toadbert que no le quitara el ojo de encima…

-Pero maestro Kinopio, no quiero que mis pobre toads se maten a trabajar mientras yo estoy aquí sentaba tomando té-intentó disculparse ella-sé que lo podéis hacer estupendamente, pero al menos dejadme algo para limpiar.

El hombrecillo masajeó con la palma de la mano su bastón.

-Parece que la he educado demasiado bien princesa y pensar que hace nada usted era un bebé… ¡cómo pasa el tiempo! Pe-pero no se preocupe, no permitiré que nada salga mal.

-Ya, ya-le consolaba la princesa haciendo esfuerzos por no reír-.

El anciano se atusó el bigote y sacó un pañuelo para secarse la lagrimilla.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde diantres está Toadbert?

-Hará media hora dos toads le avisaron de que habían encontrado algo "horroroso" y salió corriendo con ellos, me dijo que me quedará aquí.

-Me pregunto de que se trataría. Aunque la juventud de hoy en día considera horrorosa hasta una mancha de café en la ropa, ¡mentira! ¡En mis tiempos que se te cayera la tostada al suelo con la Goombantequilla al suelo sí que era una tragedia!

Mientras hablaban una voz a sus espaldas les llamó la atención.

-¡Princesa, princesa, princesaaaaa! ¡Por las estrellas, tiene que decir hacemos con esto!

El maestro Kinopio suspiró.

-Ah Toadbert, justo estábamos hablando de usted.

-Vaya se lo agradezco maestro Kinopio jeje,pero tengo algo que mostrarles en el jardín trasero del palacio, ¡no se debe pasar por alto!

-Está bien, llévenos.

El grupo de tres anduvo por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la puerta del jardín trasero, una vez allí anduvieron un rato hasta llegar a unos matorrales con una estatua en el centro. Se trataba de una estatua en un gran pedestal de la princesa, era casi como ella salvo que al llegar a la cabeza el panorama se enturbiaba, una cara deforme en piedra dejaba ver unos anteojos enormes y una sonrisa grotesca.

-Encantador…-comentó el maestro Kinopio-.

Toadbert se adelantó a ambos.

-¿Qué hacemos princesa? esa cara es la de ese tipo, ¿no?

-De-destruidla-tartamudeó la chica con algo de sudor en la frente-quiero esa cara fuera de mi vista.

-Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó el maestro Kinopio algo perplejo-.

-Si, si… no es nada. Venga sigamos, aún hay mesas que limpiar.

Mientras se iban Toadbert transmitió a una cuadrilla de toads las órdenes de la princesa y se llevaron la estatua con ellos.

-Un asunto menos-se felicitó-.

La princesa volvió a la sala del trono seguida del maestro y se sentó en el trono.

-Bien, bien… ¿Así que ya llegó el día, eh?

-Eso parece princesa, muy pronto nuestra paz se expandirá al reino vecino, ¡este viejo Toad lleva esperando esto mucho tiempo!

-Me alegro, pero a todo esto, ¿Mario y Luigi van a venir no?

-Por supuesto princesa, los señores Mario y Luigi fueron ya avisados con mucho tiempo de antelación, aunque estoy seguro de que llegarán tarde.

-Jeje, siempre se la arreglan para aparecer en el último momento así que estarán bien.

Toadbert entró en la sala algo nervioso sujetando un reloj de bolsillo.

-¡Los preparativos están listos! ¡Por las estrellas princesa, ya casi es de noche y están al llegar!

La chica se levantó sobresaltada del asiento y corrió a la entrada principal del castillo.

-¡Ah, ah, ahhhhh!-medio gritaba la chica-¡maestro Kinopio! ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Debí de haberme puesto algo más elegante? ¡Creo que todavía hay tiempo para peinarme!

-Princesa-le cortó en seco el maestro-si encuentra algo más elegante que su vestido de princesa avíseme y en cuanto a su pelo… ¡creo recordar que hace media hora vi a cinco toads con peines a dos manos!

-Ahhhhh, cierto-admitió la mujer rascándose la cabeza-es que lo nervios…

-¡¿Y ahora dónde está el señor Toadbert?!

-¡Aquiiiiiiiií estoy!-gritó mientras se ajustaba una pajarita azul-. El carruaje de su alteza está atravesando el puente y los invitados ya están dentro.

-¿Todos?-preguntó mordiéndose los labios el maestro Kinopio.

-Bueeeeeeeeno… puede que los señores Mario y Luigi todavía no hayan llegado.

-Es demasiado tarde no creo que lleguen a tiempo.

El ruido de las puertas exteriores del palacio abriéndose interrumpió la conversación.

Un carruaje azul tirado por dos choomp-cadenas también azules avanzó hasta quedarse frente al gran portón del camino donde estaban ellos.

La princesa y los dos toads se quedaron de pie, rígidos como palos sonriendo.

-Ya están aquí-murmuró entre dientes el maestro Kinopio sin mover un solo músculo de la cara-sonreiiiiid.

Un hombrecillo de la altura de un bebé toad vestido con frac saltó de la repisa de donde azuzaba a las bestias, y pasito a paso llegó a la puerta de carruaje.

-No… os… riais-dijo la princesa mientras hinchaba los mofletes para contenerse-.

El minúsculo hombre saltó para llegar al picaporte de la puerta.

-Yo… no aguanto más-murmuró Toadbert que se había puesto colorado como un tomate-.

El hombre alcanzó el picaporte y lo giró, la puerta se abrió y un joven salió al exterior.

Le siguió una mujer mayor con el ceño fruncido.

El chico tenía el pelo negro, corto excepto el flequillo, algunos mechones traviesos le caían entre los ojos marrones, iba vestido con un traje azul cielo y llevaba puestas unas botas hasta las rodillas. Su cabeza la adornaba una pequeña corona plateada ladeada.

-Menuda pieza-dijo por lo bajo el maestro Kinopio-.

La princesa suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

-Los he visto mejores.

La mujer por su parte llevaba un vestido de gala de campana como el de la princesa rojo cereza. Tenía varias arrugas por la cara y unas bolsas en los ojos verdes medio hundidos que casi parecían apagarse, parecía que el maquillaje podía hacer poco por ella. Llevaba el pelo cano recogido en un moño con redecilla. Una corona dorada descansaba encima de su cabeza.

Cuando ambos se bajaron la princesa y sus "secuaces" se acercaron. Todos intercambiaron unas miradas, sobre todo la mujer que venía con el joven.

Toadbert tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar:

-Esto… bienvenidos al castillo del Reino Champiñón, les va a atender la princesa Pe…

-Suficiente-le cortó la mujer-acabemos con esto cuanto antes. Yo soy Edna, la reina de… bueno, del reino Rocalimón y este es mi hijo-dijo mientras señalaba al muchacho y este saludaba tímidamente con la mano-el príncipe Meta.

La princesa volteó los ojos y cogió aire.

-Encantada, soy la princesa Peach, la que manda por alguna forma aquí.

-Oh querida ¿te gusta este lugar?-dijo la reina señalando los alrededores-.

-Sí, mucho.

-Pues muévete y vamos.

La reina se les adelantó y cruzó las puertas del palacio. El príncipe corrió detrás de ella mientras hacía un ademán de disculpa y agachaba la cabeza.

-Menudo par-comentó el maestro Kinopio-.

-Si no saben a dónde van…-añadió Toadbert con un hilillo de voz-.

La princesa se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Esto va a ser difícil…

* * *

 _(Sí, sí, lo admito... la historia se ha puesto pastosilla, tendremos que subir el Gracómetro mucho)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Peach-o-tron**

-¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Estarás de broma, no?! ¿Es que aquí todo es rosa?

La soberana del reino Rocalimón avanzaba de un lado al otro de la sala, casi clavando los tacones en el suelo.

-Mira que interiores… ¡Hasta las alfombras son penosas!

-Se me está empezando a atascar la vieja…-murmuró la princesa mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina por detrás-.

-A lo mejor el tour por el castillo no fue una buena idea…-dijo Kinopio atusándose el bigote de nuevo-.

-Bien, bien. Ya he visto bastantes horteradas. ¿Dónde están nuestros aposentos?-preguntó la reina echando una última hojeada al cuadro de un tal "Toadredd III".

Como eran ya altas horas de la noche y desde que ese par de madre e hijo había llegado, la princesa y el maestro Kinopio solo habían oído comentarios del tipo: "Que hortera ese rosa" o "Lo tengo más grande en mi palacio" la idea de mandarles a la habitación más lejana a la suya con una palmadita en la espalda y una falsa sonrisa (y no volver a verlos ni en la cena) tentaba a la princesa, tanto que hasta se puso a mirar a otra parte algo absorta.

-Perdona bonita-la trajo de vuelta la voz de la señora-pero aquí hay algunos que queremos comer, no sé si me entiendes. He oído que aquí la sopa de champiñón es de primera.

-Te decía yo por dónde te meto el champiñón…

-¿Perdona?-se giró levantando una ceja-.

-¡No, no! Que… ¡Que espero que le guste un montón!

La mujer se alejó de nuevo a mirar los cuadros de la sala y el príncipe por su parte se sentó en una butaca pegada a la pared.

-Que mala leche que tiene…-susurró la princesa por lo bajo-.

-Lo sé, lo sé, princesa pero solo aguante hasta la ceremonia y después podrá olvidarse de esto para siempre, además tiene la opción del matrimonio,-dijo el maestro mientras señalaba al príncipe-le veo muy apuesto.

-Primero, con todo mi respeto maestro Kinopio, usted no se debe de haber limpiado las gafas muy bien si cree que "ese" es mi tipo y segundo, ¡preferiría ponerme encima un cartel que ponga "secuestre aquí" antes que tener a esa señora como suegra…!

-Entiendo, usted es más de petos azules y gorras rojas.

Después de recorrerse todo el castillo (incluyendo el basurero) el grupo cenó en el castillo en compañía de todos los invitados que habían acudido.

La princesa apoyaba la cabeza en su mano mientras veía como servían a todos.

-Mírala, va a probar la sopa… me pregunto si se hubiera notado mucho si hubiera puesto una guindilla en su plato sin querer.

-Pr-princesa… no guerrillee en la mesa por favor-le cortó el maestro Kinopio-.

Después de cenar la princesa y su séquito de toads salió al jardín principal junto con la reina y su hijo. No notaron como una sombra se les cruzaba. Caminaban en silencio debajo del cielo estrellado. Caminaron hasta quedarse a unos metros de la fuente del castillo, donde una princesa Peach de piedra expulsaba agua por sus brazos tendidos.

El cielo empezó a nublarse.

-Jijiji-reía Gracovitz en voz baja-mientras trepaba por la estatua-. Gracovitz quiere su venganza… ¡Y la quiere ahora!

Colocó el candado encima de la cabeza de la princesa y saltó sigilosamente a ocultarse entre los arbustos. Al principio no pasó nada hasta que un humo negro empezó a salir de la estatua. El candado empezó a incrustarse en la piedra y de él salieron raíces negras que empezaron a envolver la figura.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-gritó la soberana del reino Rocalimón señalando el capullo de raíces que se había formado-.

Una gélida voz femenina empezó a hablar desde el interior.

-Función principal activada. Misión inicial en curso. Objetivos 1P y 1E establecidos. Iniciando análisis de 2B, 3BR y 3BV.

El capullo de raíces estalló, de él saltó una especie de androide de piedra de la princesa con un candado como cara.

-Santo champiñón-dijo el maestro Kinopio mientras se desmayaba-.

-¡Guardias!-chilló la princesa-.

Todo el grupo salió corriendo, la propia princesa agarró a Kinopio que seguía inconsciente en el suelo y se dirigieron de nuevo a la entrada del castillo. Antes de entrar el monstruo aterrizó de un salto delante de ellos lo que hizo que todos retrocedieran menos la reina de Roalimón, su ojo de cerradura parecía escanear a cada uno de ellos.

-Tú... ¡criatura!-gritó la reina algo irritada-¡no sé quién eres, pero muestra respeto cuando estés en mi presencia, arrodíllate!

El robot de piedra se movió espásticamente, como si una roca intentara reírse.

Con un rápido movimiento de brazo creó un campo de aire que arrojó a la reina contra el suelo.

-¡Madre!-gritó el príncipe mientras intentaba agarrarla aun en el aire-.

Kinopio y Toadbert se las ingenieron para situarse debajo de la mujer en el último segundo y amortiguar su caída.

-¡Estamos bien!-dijo Toadbert con el pulgar arriba-.

Un trueno cayó cerca del castillo e hizo que todo se sacudiera.

-¡Princesa cuidado!-le avisó Kinopio-.

El monstruo se había escabullido detrás suya y la agarró con un brazo. La acercó a su cara y empezó a sonar otra vez esa voz gélida femenina.

-Objetivo 1P reconocido. Procediendo a la extracción.

El monstruo robot colocó a la princesa encima del ojo cerradura, listo para engullirla.

Todos miraban la escena con impotencia.

-¡Guardias!¡Guardias!-llamaba el maestro Kinopio-.

El brazo soltó a la princesa y vio como caía sobre la boca de piedra. Empezó a cerrar los ojos, una luz blanca lo inundó todo. Un rayo cayó sobre el robot y ella. Para la chica todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _Bueeenas. Siento el retraso. Aquí esta la continuación, y para los interesados el próximo capítulo aun no tiene fecha, disculpen las molestias!_


End file.
